yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Manolo has been revived/The Day of the Dead/The final battle/Chakal's death
Here is how the final battle with Chakal begins in Mickey Mouse and the Book of Life. At San Angel, Quackerjack bestow the Medal of Everlasting Life to Chakal. Joaquín Mondragon: Please, Chakal... just don't hurt them. Chakal: Yes. Yes! The medal is all mine. Merlock: Nothing can stop us. However, he spoke too soon as a familiar yelling is coming right from the ground and towards the living as he knocks the medal out of Chakal's hand. And to everyone shock and disbelief it was Manolo back from the dead. Chakal: What?! Negaduck: But how!? We'd thought Chakal eliminated that matador! Merlock: (as he grabbed Negaduck by the jacket) Then how come there's another one?! Maria Posada: Manolo? As Manolo pulled Maria up, they kissed. Just when Chakal was about to intervene, Manolo put's a one moment sign, because he doesn't want him to ruin this moment. Manolo Sánchez: (to Joaquín) Hold this for me, amigo. (as he tossed his guitar to Joaquín then spoke to Chakal and the baddies) So, my father tells me you hate bullfighters. Chakal: I hate everybody. Bandits: Yeah. Yeah, Man. Manolo Sánchez: Okay. Let's do this. Chakal: You and what army? And to answer his question we see, the Sánchez family being resurrected followed by the return of Mickey and the gang and a lot more along with some allies from Agrabah. Flintheart Glomgold: (to Chakal) Does that answer your question? La Muerte: It's the Day of the Dead, Manolo. Xiblba: And on our day, we have a certain amount of... La Muerte: Leeway. The Candlemaker: Good luck! Manolo Sanchez: Thank you! Maria Posada: No retreat. Manolo and Joaquín: No surrender! Anita Sánchez: He gonna do it now! Luis Sánchez: Familia Sánchez, al ataque. Genie: In other words (transform into a Sergeant) Charge!!!!! So, Mickey and his friends join the fight with all of San Angel. Jorge Sánchez: Ay, ay, ay, ay Canta y no llores Por que cantando se alegran Los corazónes! Then, the bandits began to clap for his performance. Homer Simpsons: Woo hoo! Pancho Rodríguez: We should get that guy for the band. Jorge Sánchez: Now, is your turn! Carmelo Sánchez: Okay, Bubba and I sing good, too. So, Bubba the Cave Duck and Carmelo grabbed a couple of bandits as they slam them to the ground. As for Adelita and Scardelita Sánchez, they battle the bandits followed by a couple of Heartless-like bandits. Adelita Sánchez: I was like, "I think you look good. I like your hair." And he was like, "I like your hair." Scardelita Sánchez: Are you wearing my boots? Adelita Sánchez: They look better on me. Come here, lover boy! Just when they passed the medal, Donald caught it with his hands. J. Thaddeus Toad: Donald! (whistled while waving his hands) Donald! Donald! Over here! Donald Duck: Here it comes, Thaddeus! As he tossed the medal to J. Thaddeus Toad, but it was caught by Magica de Spell. Magica de Spell: Gotcha! But then, Scrooge McDuck snatched the medal out of her hand. Scrooge McDuck: I'll be taking that. Aladdin: (riding on Carpet) Mr. McDuck! Pass it to me! Scrooge McDuck: Here it comes Aladdin! (as he tossed the medal to Aladdin) Then, he passed on to Mole, who kept loosing the grip from one of the bandits as Luis fought it off. Iago: (caught it with his claws) I got the medal! However a bunch of Aerial Knockers were flying right after Iago who has the medal. Iago: (screams) Help! Bartok: (takes the medal) I'll take that! Now, the Vapor Flies are after Bartok, who now has the medal. Bartok: Oh boy! A little help?! John Silver: (as Bartok passed it to him) It's all yours, Mateys! (throws it) Carmelo Sánchez: Medal! (throws Anita) Anita catches the medal, then she tossed it back down towards Father Domingo. The Singing Nuns: Thank you! So, Father Domingo went crazy wrestling a whole lot of bandits as the medal went flying straight for Goofy. Goofy: I got it! I got it! However as soon he as caught the medal, he's now surrounded by a bunch Soldier-like Heartless. So, he tossed the medal to one of the soldiers. Goofy: Catch it, Fellers! However as soon the soldiers caught the medal, they ran in terror as the bandits were chasing them. The Solder: Hold me! The Bandit: Chakal! We found the medal! Just then, Chuy led an army of pigs, rode on by a few children. Chuy: (oinking "My comrades. Unleash the fury!") The Bandit: Huh? And before anyone else know it, the pigs stampede towards the bandit and it knocked the medal to who knows where, but the main fight with Chakal begins. Chakal: I'm done playing! Sora: Then let's see you get passed us, Chakal! But Merlock, blocked Sora's attack. Merlock: Sorry, Keyblade wielder, but you're going to deal with me first. Joaquín Mondragon: (straining as he used his swords to hold Chakal's sword) I got it. I got this. Manolo Sánchez: No, no, no! I got this! (as he blocked the other sword with his swords) Just then, Maria showed up with her kung fu skills. Maria Posada: Did I tell you I also studied kung fu? Sora: Show me what you got, Merlock! Merlock: With pleasure. (as he used the animal talisman to transformed himself into a real giant undead bull) Ventus: We got your back, Sora! Roxas: Let's do this! With every amount of strength, they fought off Merlock by checking every weak point. Chakal: Enough! Maria Posada: Look out! (as she dodged out of the way) And as for Manolo and Joaquín, they dodged it too late as they're sent flying back. Manolo crashed into Sora, Ventus, Roxas, and Aqua. And as for Joaquín, he faceplanted onto mausoleum. Maria Posada: Let go of me! Chakal: Get me my medal, or your woman will pay! Maria Posada: Men. Typical! Riku: Maria's in trouble! Manolo Sánchez: (to Joaquín) Go find the medal. Joaquín Mondragon: But Maria... Manolo Sánchez: Find the medal. I'll handle this. Joaquín Mondragon: Got it. Joaquin! Manolo Sánchez: Mickey, Sora, Ventus, Roxas, Donald, José, Panchito, Goofy, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Terra, Xion, I'll need your help. Donald Duck: Sure, what do you need? Manolo Sánchez: I have a plan. Terra: What do you have in mind, Manolo? With quick thinking, he has the Three Caballeros to distract the bandits as the rest reached to the church. Donald Duck: Hey, You bandits! You wanna piece of us! José Carioca: We are the Three Caballeros! Panchito Pistoles: And we are to put a stop to your thievery! Bandit #1: Get those fools! As the bandits begin to charge at them, the Three Caballeros fought them off one by one. Meanwhile, Merlock, who's now back to himself, fired a blast of magic at the others who're at the church. Manolo Sánchez: Doesn't that guy know when to give up?! Sora: Don't worry, we'll hold him at bay, just go and save Maria! Roxas: We'll cover for you! Manolo Sánchez: Gracias, Amigos. With that, Manolo began to climb the side of the church. However, he slipped, but a familiar skeletal hand managed to save him. Carmelo Sánchez: I save you, Little Sánchez! (threw him up as Jorge saves him) Jorge Sánchez: Good luck, Manolo! (tossing him to Luis) Luis Sánchez: Kick his butt, Grandson. (tossing him up as Manolo was about to fall) Carlos Sánchez: (grabbing his son) Epa! Where do you think you're going? Manolo Sánchez: I have to get up there! Carlos Sánchez: I was right! You have become the greatest Sánchez ever! (as he tossed him all the way to the bell tower) Speaking of which once Manolo reached the bell tower, he suckered punch Chakal, causing him to let go of Maria and to bumped into a bell that knocked loose one of his bombs, that's been lit as it fall toward to the ground. Kairi: The bomb! Riku: Take cover! Once the bomb reached the ground, it explode at the base of the bell tower. Mickey Mouse: Manolo is up there to rescue Maria. Goofy: But, Mickey, how on earth are we supposed to reach the bell tower? It'll collapse in any minute!? Then, Mickey had an idea a he whistled for Marahute to give them a lift. Mickey Mouse: Let's go, Marahute! As for Manolo, he got to Maria just in time. Manolo Sánchez: Care to dance, Senorita? Maria Posada: I thought you'd never ask. Now as they dance they dodge every attack that Chakal has at them and he'd get punched and kicked while they're dancing, followed by getting hit by the bell. Maria Posada: Pretty good, Guitarrista. Now it's your turn! As Manolo suckered punch Chakal right in the face, it sent him falling towards the ground. As for Joaquín, he found the medal right behind one of the bandits who's fighting Stanley Pines. Stanley Pines: Joaquín, little help here!? Just as Joaquín helped Stanley fought off the bandits and Heartless, he had to save the nuns next. Joaquín Mondragon: Watch out, Sisters! Save yourselves! As soon as Manolo tossed Maria for safety, he was saved from falling to the ground, thanks to Marahute because Manolo was snatched in her claws. And as for Maria, she was caught by well Manolo's undead family that formed a pyramid. The Sánchez Family: Hi, Maria! Carmelo Sánchez: Hi! As the dust settles, Chakal burst free from the rubble of the destroyed bell tower. However, one of his mechanical hand was pinned. So, he lit all of the bombs and dynamites and does a suicide sacrifice. Chakal: I'm taking this whole town with me! Merlock: Well then... (to the other baddies) Let's get out of here before we get caught in the blast! Just when Merlock and his followers retreated, Joaquín looked back at his father's statue. Joaquín Mondragon: No more shadows, Dad. Manolo Sánchez: No retreat? Joaquín Mondragon: (secretly hid the medal on his back) No surrender. The two men then charged at Chakal, they sent him towards the support post that's holding the bell so it'll contain the explosion. Joaquín Mondragon: Manolo, the column! Manolo Sánchez: Got it. (as he breaks one of the column) Maria Posada: No, No! Joaquín Mondragon: Hey! Manolo Sánchez: Don't stop fighting for what's right. Joaquín Mondragon: Wait, what? Before he get the chance to reply, Manolo knocked Joaquin away from the bell, wrapped Chakal's other mechanical arm around Chakal's body and then continues breaking the column. Joaquín Mondragon: Manolo! Manolo Sánchez: Adios, Brother. Mickey Mouse: Manolo! Maria Posada: What is he doing? Joaquin Mondragon raced towards the bell to save Manolo. Manolo Sánchez: Don't forget me. Maria Posada: No! No! Then, the contained explosion shook in the bell as it rang across the town. The blast sent Joaquín flying back towards the gravestone. The Bandit: Chakal has been defeated! (as he and the rest of the bandits ran out of town in terror) Retreat!!! Terra: Good riddance. As for Maria, she came to the bell and begins to cry. Suddenly, the bell moved and reveals Manolo was still alive. Maria Posada: Manolo? Manolo Sánchez: It's me mi amore. Dipper Pines: Manolo, you're alive. But how? With that, they look at La Muerte. La Muerte: Don't look at me. In order to solve this mystery, there was a familiar medal on the back of Manolo's shirt. Mickey Mouse: Joaquín. Manolo Sánchez: You gave me the medal. You were going to sacrifice yourself... for me. Joaquín Mondragon: I thought it might be time... to be a true hero. Like you, Manolo. Maria Posada: Are you all right? Joaquín Mondragon: I've never seen more clearly. (passed the medal to Xibalba) Xibalba: Mickey, why don't keep the medal. I trust that you'll use it wisely, and never let it fall into evil hands. Mickey Mouse: (as Xibalba give it to him) Thanks, Xibalba, I'll keep it good hands, that is if it's okay with you and the Candlemaker, La Muerte. La Muerte: Of course, Mickey. The Candlemaker: We know you'll do us very proud. Joaquín Mondragon: It's time to cast our own shadows. Manolo Sánchez: And write our... our own stories. Mary Beth: And so, Joaquín learned that to be a true hero... Jane: You have to be selfless. General Posada: Ah ah ah! There is one more thing we need to do... Son. With that, Mickey knew what La Muerte wager for Manolo and Maria. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225